Inappropriate Use of a Teenager
by kazuma85
Summary: A Sequel to "Inappropriate use of a Gigai". Ichi-Ren Yaoi.


**Inappropriate Use of a Teenager**

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning<strong>: Contains Yaoi. Very, _very_ much of Yaoi. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make money out of writing this.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed, turning from the screen of his computer, casting a look towards his bed. Ever since he started his relationship with Renji, he'd let him sleep over if the situation in Urahara's store was too uncomfortable, and if Ichigo didn't have school the next day.<p>

Right now, it was a summer break, so Renji was spending extra time with him every night, especially the last few days as Ichigo was home alone. Ichigo was overjoyed at first, but slowly, he was becoming restless and too horny. He wanted to take the last step in the physical part of their relationship. He wanted to finally have sex with Renji, but until now he was too embarrassed to ask, and the redhead didn't seem to push it, _at all_.

At the moment, the sexy lieutenant was peacefully sleeping on Ichigo's bed, hugging the pillow. Ichigo found it adorable, so he stood up from his desk and crouched down beside his bed, smiling at the sleeping redhead. He looked exactly the same, relaxed and serene, just like when Ichigo 'molested' his gigai several months ago.

"Renji," the blond said softly, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Hmm," Renji stirred onto his side, smacking his lips and then burying his face deeper into the pillow where he smelled Ichigo and his hair shampoo.

The teen then climbed up on his bed, resting his full weight on the redhead, and stuck his nose in Renji's ear, chuckling when a shoulder went up in defense from the tickling. "C'mon, wake up," he purred, tugging onto Renji's earlobe with his teeth.

"Little mutt... What do you want?" The big redhead rumbled, but the sound was filled with affection. "You'll chew my ear off, stop it," he laughed as the blond continued to act like a puppy.

"You were snoring," Ichigo teased.

Renji turned over onto his back, wrapping his arms around the teen, his lips quirking into a sleepy smirk. "You woke me up for that? Besides, I don't snore."

"I wanted you to wake up," the blond shrugged, nuzzling along the tattoos on Renji's neck.

"Feelin' cuddly again?" Renji asked, already knowing how Ichigo's mind worked. Sometimes he would wordlessly crawl into his lap or on top of him, just to be held and snuggled. That was one of the things the redhead loved the most and one that surprised him most when they've started their relationship.

"Mmm, a bit more than that," Ichigo admitted, already feeling warmth in his cheeks.

"Hey, babe... If you're horny just tell me. Don't be so shy," the redhead smiled, sliding his hands down Ichigo's back, gently squeezing his butt. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," Ichigo whispered, arching his back and lifting his ass, loving how Renji's hands felt against it. He nibbled on the redhead's jaw before pressing their lips together for a short kiss.

"How do you want me," Renji asked with a naughty little smile. He wanted Ichigo to finally speak his mind.

The blond pulled back a little, smiling shyly, avoiding Renji's eyes. "You know... For, ah... for real."

The redhead's eyes narrowed as he gripped the teen's chin and forced him to look at him. "You sure 'bout that? Should be able to look me in the eye, Ichi."

"I'm... I'm just... You never brought it up... Do you even wanna do it with me?" There it goes, Ichigo's insecurity. Renji always wondered where it came from, since the kid wasn't exactly unpopular; he was good-looking, _hot_; he had good grades, great friends... So why?

"Hey," Renji said softly, "Of course I do. I was kinda waitin' for you to come up with it... Didn't wanna push you."

Ichigo gave him a soft look, "That thing about tainting me, what you said before?"

"Well, yeah," the redhead reached up and pushed his fingers in the boy's orange hair, scratching his scalp gently. "But if you're really sure... This perverted old man wouldn't mind," he added with a grin.

The blond rolled his eyes, making a broader smile before he blushed. "Um... I've bought something... For us."

"Ooh, what?" Renji's eyes followed his hand as he reached to his desk, opening a drawer.

"This..." Ichigo presented a translucent plastic bottle, with clear viscous substance inside.

'_2in1: massage lotion and lubricant_', the label said.

"I... I wanted to know stuff, so... I looked it up online... And, um, this one is like the best, you know... _Lube_..." He murmured awkwardly, his voice going into a whisper at the word 'lube', his blush spreading so even the tips of his ears turned bright red.

Renji shortly studied the bottle, and then glanced back at the teen, amusement written all over his face. "How on Earth did you manage to stay alive while buying it? You're so cute when you're blushing."

"I'm not cute," Ichigo huffed, but when the older man pulled him down and licked at his bottom lip, he forgot what he was upset about. He made a soft noise, something between a grunt and a moan as Renji deepened the kiss, wrapping him more tightly in his arms.

He loved it. He loved how Renji's tongue teased and curled inside his mouth, coaxing him to respond. Every time they kissed like that, he would feel surges of excitement throbbing in his stomach, spreading lower, making him _ache_ for the redhead.

He loved Renji's hands, gliding up and down his body. His fingertips caressing his skin, making it ultra sensitive and aware of every single little touch.

He loved Renji's warm body, fluently moving under his, rubbing against him in all the right places. He was amazed how Renji could move like that, given how big he is. That's why he wanted... No, _needed _more. He had to experience it all to be satisfied, because everything felt so incredibly good so far, he knew that more could only be mind-blowing.

"I want you..." Ichigo shivered as the redhead nibbled on his neck.

"Yeah?" Renji purred, running his thumbs up and down the blond's cheeks. He learned in the past few months that Ichigo, despite not acting that way, really loved to be cuddled and snuggled. At first he'd grumble and shy away, but with time, his head somehow started to incline towards Renji's hands if they were petting him at the time. Not to mention how much time he now liked to spend resting over Renji's chest, comfortable and warm in his embrace.

Renji slowly turned over, trapping Ichigo's body beneath his, a hand moving down and sliding under the teen's t-shirt. "Gonna make you feel good," he murmured, his breathing speeding up.

"You always do," Ichigo moaned, arching his back under the other's weight, just to feel more of him.

"I love hearin' that, Ichi," the redhead smiled, lifting the teen's shirt so he could nuzzle the smooth stomach. Knowing he wouldn't have the time later, he hastily took his tank top and sweatpants off and smirked when Ichigo reached for him. No matter how many times the boy saw his body, he reacted the same way – staring and touching and stroking _everywhere_. It seemed that Ichigo was obsessed with his tattoos, always exploring them with his fingers and his tongue, making them both crazy with lust.

But not now, no. He wouldn't let him, because he wanted Ichigo to be in the center of attention.

He slowly removed Ichigo's clothes, just sliding them off his body, kissing the naked skin as it was revealed. He felt his heart beat faster every time he got a view of that young, supple body, smiling to himself, thinking how all of that was his... All of it.

Ichigo wanted them to go all the way, so he was determined to make it a great first experience. Already having a plan, he took the lube/massage lotion that Ichigo bought and squeezed some of it onto the teen's abs.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the clear liquid on his stomach.

"Shh, just lie back an' relax," Renji murmured, smearing the substance around before pressing his palms flat against the blond's abdomen, sliding them in slow circles. His thumbs gently pressed into the skin, creating a slightly tickling but comfortable sensation. "You like this?"

"Yeah..."

The redhead slid his hands higher, over Ichigo's chest, adding some more lotion when he ran out of it. He massaged the junctions where the teen's shoulders met with the pectorals, hearing a quiet hiss. He worked slowly on those spots, wanting Ichigo completely loosened up. Then, he moved on to his left arm, rubbing it slowly and gently all the way down to the fingers. He repeated it with the right arm and continued to do the same with the blond's legs.

He loved those long, muscular legs. They've probably just recently lost that teenage awkwardness when all the limbs are just too long, and now were formed into those of a young man.

He pressed his fingers gently against the hip bone and massaged in slow circles before moving down to squeeze a thigh, feeling the muscles contract when it tickled too much. After sliding all the way down Ichigo's leg, he even massaged his foot, earning a confused look at first and then a purr as he pressed just right. He did the same with the other leg and pulled back, smiling at the already relaxed blond.

"Turn over," he said, patting Ichigo's thigh.

The teen did, producing a soft sound as he lied on his stomach. It felt so nice... If he wasn't expecting sex, he'd be ready to fall asleep right now. "You gonna do it now?"

"No, not yet," Renji chuckled. "I'm not done with this." He continued to massage Ichigo's shoulders and back, going all the way to his ass, but avoiding it. He was saving that for later. He pressed his fingers into the back of Ichigo's thighs, causing a slight flinch. "Sorry, too much pressure," he made it gentler and kept it that way until he was finished. Eyeing Ichigo's butt, he squeezed some of the lotion in his hand to warm it up before resting his palms down.

Ichigo made a quiet purr when he felt Renji's hands descend on his ass, squeezing gently at first, and then fingers rubbing slowly, getting nearer and nearer to his entrance. To his surprise, the hands then spread him open and suddenly he felt Renji's hot breath on his exposed flesh.

"R-Renji?"

The redhead's name turned into a surprised whine as a warm, wet tongue slid against his entrance, teasing him. Ichigo shuddered violently, his head swimming from the new kind of pleasure. It felt so hot, so wet and slick, and dirty... He loved it.

His mouth fell open when Renji's tongue pushed inside, making the nerve endings there tingle. Ichigo moaned and pushed back, hearing a chuckle from the other man. He wondered what would _sex_ feel like when _this_ felt so freaking good, making him spread his legs more and willingly push himself back.

He felt the tongue sliding in and out of his body, felt his erection throbbing, trapped between his belly and the bed. He mewled eagerly, kneading the bedspread, barely managing to lift his head from the pillow.

"Renji... F-fuck me..."

Just as Ichigo said it, Renji let out a shaky groan, pulling back a bit. He now pressed his index finger to where his tongue had been and pushed slowly inside without any warning.

"Oh hell..." Ichigo breathed, not sure how it felt. More intense, deeper... It stung a little, but all in all, it made him want more.

"That's one. You okay?" The redhead murmured gently.

"Yeah... M-more..."

"More?" Renji smiled, slowly moving his finger back and forth. When Ichigo managed a strangled 'yes', he added his middle finger, stretching the tight ring of muscle.

The blond gasped and groaned, pushing his butt slightly up at the sensation. If he only knew how good it would feel... He'd have definitely said something sooner, if not just jumping Renji when he'd least expected.

"T-that's two," Renji stammered a bit, amazed how Ichigo's body was pliant and eager. "You've no idea how hot you look, Ichi... So hot... I'm gonna fuck you till you scream."

Ichigo moaned and pushed back again, clawing at the sheets. "Renji... Renji..." The fingers inside him twisted until they pressed against something that sent another throb of pleasure through his body. He mewled loudly, writhing and humping the bed sheet. "Oh god..."

Renji stared at the teen, at his arching back and his tight little ass, clenching around his fingers. He ached for him, already barely holding himself back... It's been so long since he did this with anyone and this gorgeous young body was just calling to be sexed up. He grinned.

"Ready for me, Ichi?"

"Y-yes... Renji..." Ichigo lifted his upper body on his elbows and cast a look over his shoulder. "I want you..."

The redhead purred and leaned over the teen, giving him a sloppy kiss – the best he could do in their position. "You'll get me now... But, tell me if it's too much."

The teen nodded and kept looking over his shoulder as Renji removed his fingers and reached for the lube again. There was a quiet hiss and then Ichigo heard the slick noises as Renji stroked himself a few times, before taking hold of Ichigo's hips to angle him right.

"Lift your butt." Strong fingers dug into the young flesh. "Ooh, I love the view," Renji purred, pressing close to the teen, aligning himself with his entrance. He teased Ichigo with the tip of his cock, sliding it up and down, over his entrance and perineum, watching as the wiry body arched and pushed back.

"You like this, Ichi?"

Ichigo was transfixed with the feeling, the slickness and light pressure, just sliding against him, warm and wet and _damn_... Renji only needed to push inside...

"Stop teasing."

Renji chuckled and teased a little more, now pushing slowly and gently but still not breaching. Actually it wasn't all teasing – he wanted Ichigo to get used to the feeling and get more relaxed to just accept him. Little by little, he put more pressure into his rocking until he started to enter the teen.

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered, shivering with desire.

"Feel me, baby... "

"Mh... R-Ren," the boy whimpered and stared at the wall in front of him as Renji slowly pressed inside. It didn't hurt, it was... intense... He felt stretched and full and it was weird and so good... It seemed to go on forever, but then Renji stilled, covering Ichigo's body with his and breathing heavily in his ear.

"So tight," he grunted, kissing the boy's neck and shoulder. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo was overwhelmed even to talk straight, just _feeling _Renji inside of him. He gasped when Renji slowly pulled out and moaned when he pushed back in.

"I-it's so... weird, it's... good... so good... Renji..." He babbled, hiding his face in the pillow.

Renji took it as a good sign and began rocking in a steady rhythm while sucking onto Ichigo's neck. The teen was shaking all over, pushed up and back as much as he could, taking Renji by surprise while producing the most sweetest sounds, grunting and whining, hissing and moaning, pleading for him to speed up and do him harder.

"Renji... More..."

"More?"

"Yeah... Please... oh god, please..."

The redhead growled and straightened up, pulling the boy up by his hips and lifting him on his knees so he could pound into him with more force. "Like this? Want me like this? Want me to fuck you hard, like I promised?"

Ichigo screamed 'yes', seeing stars from the almost brutal way the redhead fucked him. So, obviously he liked a little pain with his pleasure, but that was hardly what he could think about at the moment. Renji was panting behind him like a race horse, sounding like he might blow any second, until he froze, his fingers digging into Ichigo's hips.

"Whoa..." he growled under his breath, relaxing the steel grip and gliding his palms over Ichigo's back.

"Huh?" The teen turned his head, confused. His whole pelvis was throbbing and it felt so damn good, and Renji stopped? Why did he stop? "Why did you..."

"Too close... I want you to come first," he purred and reached around to Ichigo's erection, stroking it slowly.

"Ohhh... Damn... R-Renji... Don't just..." Ichigo moaned, wishing for Renji to continue moving. "Fuck me..."

"Like this?" Renji grunted, continuing much slower than before, but going deeper. It was almost too much but he felt he could keep himself in check. It's all about timing.

Ichigo bit his fist, crying out as pleasure flooded his body. Renji's slick hand, stroking him from the front, the thick length invading him from the back, the mixed sensations sending strong pulses through his pelvis, gathering somewhere inside, becoming somehow _tighter_ and tingly and... And...

"Aaah – I... I'm gonna come..." he managed a strangled groan, spreading his legs more - it felt so good. He cried out as he clenched around Renji, shooting his load all over the sheets. "Oh fuck... _Fuck_!" He mewled as it went on and on, feeling the pleasure spread all the way to his fingers and toes.

"Ichigo," Renji grunted, slowing down even more as the boy arched and hollered, giving a few more powerful thrusts until Ichigo's moans turned to heavy panting. "You with me, babe?"

"Uh...U-huh..."

"Good..." The redhead smirked and gently pulled out.

"B-but you didn't..."

"Oh I will, don't worry," Renji purred, shifting on the bed until he had a pillow pressed to the wall and he was resting his back against it. "Come here," he murmured, tugging the teen to straddle his lap and take him back inside.

Ichigo hissed quietly, a little tender from the previous activities, but he still felt more pleasure than discomfort. Besides, he'd get to enjoy Renji's face when he's gonna come. He wasn't sure how to move, but Renji's hands guided him slowly, until he got the hang of it and moved on his own, crushing his mouth against Renji's – finally they could kiss.

"Renji..." He purred into the kiss, "Feels so good..."

Two strong arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tight as Renji continued to kiss down his neck, lick the sweat away, sending new shivers through his body.

"Ride me, Ichi... Just like that," he breathed, letting his hands glide up and down the boy's back and then settle on his butt, squeezing the firm muscles, feeling them flex under his fingers. The teen shuddered in his arms, but his motions were so smooth, so natural and his face... his face showed _every single_ sensation he felt.

Renji was already seeing stars at this point, feeling the tiniest twitches and movements of Ichigo's body. "Oh, Ichi... you... Movin' like this... God, you're a natural..."

"You gonna come?" Ichigo asked with a wild smile on his lips, working his hips harder, feeling the slide of Renji's cock inside him. He grasped his shoulders, giving his best to ride him like he wanted to.

"Y-yeah... Keep goin' baby... Just like that... just... like... that..." Renji groaned, tightening his hold around the teen. "Ichigo," he murmured breathlessly and kissed him deeply, desperately, hissing in his mouth, his whole body tense as the pulsing in his prostate began.

Ichigo froze and gasped at the rhythmic twitching he felt as Renji finally moaned and spilled himself inside of him. When the redhead stilled, only breathing and hugging him tight, he closed his arms around his neck and just held him, closing his eyes and enjoying the intimate moment.

As Renji was brought back from the high, he began pressing soft kisses all over Ichigo's jaw and neck, gently pushing his fingers in his hair.

"Wow," the teen murmured, smiling.

"Wow," Renji agreed as he gave his usual grin. He then shifted and slid down to lie on his back with Ichigo pressed next to him, squirming around until they both were comfortable. The expression on Renji's face softened as he held the boy close, nuzzling his hair.

"Feelin' okay?"

"Mmm," the blond purred, closing his eyes and planting a small kiss on Renji's chest. "Perfect..."

Renji gave him a squeeze and then pulled him higher up so they were face to face. He kissed the boy slowly, lovingly, his hands roaming over the young, sweaty body until they settled on his behind.

"Your ass is mine," he teased, laughing out loud when Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. The redhead let his fingers slide in between Ichigo's buttocks, meeting the evidence of their coupling.

"Ren... What are you doing?" Ichigo sighed, feeling both soreness and new desire.

"You're all nice an' slippery in here," Renji gently massaged around the entrance, careful not to cause too much discomfort. "How 'bout we take a shower and I'll clean ya up... An' maybe solve your newest problem," he smirked, feeling Ichigo becoming hard against his hip.

"I'd like that," the boy whispered, arching his back, the flashes of their lovemaking going through his head and making his 'problem' even bigger.

"I aim to please," Renji purred and helped the teen off the bed and to the bathroom. He already had a plan what he would do to make him scream again.

* * *

><p>xXx<p>

* * *

><p>The End! :)<p> 


End file.
